


Portrait (thranduil x reader)

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit, Thranduil/Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Memory, Past, Portrait, Sad, Whump, feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: He brought the portrait closer to his chest as a sob chocked in his throat."I really miss you."





	

You watched him carefully as you comb your fingers through his long silky hair. He looked like he was in peace. Face free from any frown or the sign that he was stressed. 

The man you have grown to love with your whole heart, always in distress thinking about his kingdom that slowly sinking into darkness. You still remember how he inherited the kingdom from his father. Not really in a way he would ever imagine. His father died. Oropher's death hit him hard. For he is the main pillar in Thranduil's life.

You sigh and shook your head. You slowly caressing his cheek before you peck him there. His nose scrunched and he back to sleep. You giggle before you entangled yourself from him. As much as you wanted to cuddle with him all day, being a Queen doesn't mean you can just laid in there doing nothing. You still have some chores as a wife and a Queen.

You get out of the bed, carefully not to wake Thranduil up. You paddle to the closet before reaching up to take your usual morning robes and wore it. You walked to the door and opened it. You can see the guards that a few meters away from your room. They smiled and nodded to you. You returned it. It a habit to you. You will always cook for your family and not just wait for the cook. Where the love in that?

You walked along the corridor humming a tune. The morning light seeped through the cracks in the cave lighting up the underground kingdom. (*cough* city*cough* AOT) The elves of greenwood had started their day. You saw the elfling walked groggily while holding their mother's hand. The mother urging her child to walk faster and eventually lift up her child and gave them a kiss in the forrhead.. Your heart warmed at the simple gesture. You can't wait for that to happen.

"Ah morning my Queen." A soft voice called out from your left. Snapping you out of your stupor.

You looked the left and saw the smiling face of Galion. Immediately a smile bloomed on your face.

"Ah Galion! You're back?" 

" For the last time I check, why yes." he teased you and you laughed. That was one thing you like about him. He was a carefree person and yet knew when to be serious.

"Oh I missed you Galion. It's been quiet when you are not here." 

Galion just laughed. "Sure. "

You rolled your eyes. "Of course. Walk with me." And he did. 

"So how's your visit in Rivendell? Everything is in order?" you asked the brunette.

"Yes. He was willing to be our ally. Luckily ge is a man of wisdom. " You nodded your head.   
It was indeed true that Elrond was a man of wisdom. Much to Thranduil's liking. The Peredhel actually older than both you and Thranduil. Sometimes you were tempted to call him as uncle but refrain yourself from doing so. Well, you need to kept the courtesy between a ruler to another right?

"And what about Lothlorien?" Galion sighed beside you.

"You know how Thranduil is (Y/N). " He said in a dejected tone.

You let out a long sigh and rubbed your temple. This is getting tiresome. The banter (or should you said war) between Thranduil and Galadriel was keeping the elven kingdoms from uniting. 

"This is so stupid. I'm going to have a talk to him." You and Galion kept exchanging stories before both of you changing route. 

The cooks greeted you and you did the same before you into your own section. A place for you to make some food for your family. 

After half an hour, you heard the cooks all gasped and broke into a small giggle and whispers. 

You ignored the small commotion and continued cutting the bread into a small size. 

Suddenly a pair of hands snake around your waist. You yelped before someone kiss you in the neck. You saw a flash of blonde at the corner of your eyes and you immediately relaxed. 

"Good morning my King."

He brought you close to his hard sturdy chest. You could feel his chest rumbled when he laughed.

"And morning to you Mellamin(Love one)." he said softly.

"What are you making darling?" 

You smiled and continued your task. "Nothing special, just some sandwiches."

"Anything you make is special to me my dear." You just giggled. His hand slowly trailed down to your stomach before rubbing it softly.

"How is the little one doing?" He asked.

"He is doing fine." You are expecting a child. Thranduil started caressing your now round cheek fondly.

"Thranduil, can you please wait at the dining room? I'll bring the breakfast when it done."

He hesitated. "Are you sure (Y/N). I don't want you to push yourself. It is unhealthy."

You put the knife down and and turned to face him. You tip toed and kissed hin gingerly on his nose. Grinning shippishly.

"Don't worry my King. I am perfectly capable of bringing a tray." His eyes softened. He bent down and kissed your hand.

"As you wish my Queen."

~*~

You and Thranduil walked side by side. The market was quiet alive and bustling with people. The elves around you bowed and smiles at you. Some of the elflings running and waved at both of you. 

Thranduil held your waist as you leaned your head to his shoulder. (Which is not really a comfortable position.) The sight of the giggling and laughing elflings made your heart bursted in joy. 

A small elfling ran up to you and tugged at your gown. You hummed and looked down. The elfling handed you two pair of flower crowns. She smiled brightly at you, her blue eyes sparkling. You knelt down before her and kissed her forehead, muttering a small thank you as you took the crowns from her small hands. She giggled and ran. Thranduil's heart swelled with pride and love. He knew that you would be a good mother to his child and he was glad for his decision to marry you.

Unknown to him that the flower crown already rested on his head.

"Luckily you didn't wear any diadem or crown today." He looked at you.

"When did you put it on my head?" He reached to your flower crown and adjusted it a bit.

"When you were staring at me like a creep." You laughed. He pouted cutely at you before continue walking.

"But I'm your creep."

"That is true."

~*~

"Oh look at that Thranduil!" You pointed to a garden with an ellon sitting there by himself. A sheet of paper in front of him as he carefully capturing the sight before him. 

"An ellon?" He asked, confused.

"No! An elk!" Now he saw what you were actually pointing at. You then ran to the small elk. Leaving Thranduil behind.

"I'm swear she could outmatch Sauron even with her condition." He wondered how you could run with your big stomach.

You sat on the bench with shrubs around you. The shrubs filled with white and yellow flowers. It was truly a sight to behold. The small elk laid down on the ground as it stared at the sky lazily. 

"Thranduil, can we keep it? Please, please, please...?" You practically begges him with your puppy eyes.

"You know we can't (Y/N)..."

"But..."

"No (Y/N)."

"But I really want it..."

"No." he said curtly.

"I said I want it." Gone the puppy eyes and replaced with a cold glare and a snarl. Thranduil gulped.

"O...Okay."

"Yay!"

The ellon not far from them quitly painted down their small moment and decided to gift it to the King when the time is right.

~*~

Stray tears fell on the potrait. The small droplets of water bursted into thousand of small particles when they hit the frame.   
The ellon hunched as he tried to keep the pain. But his heart was hurting. The ache so deep that he could hardly breath. His breath stuttered as he cried. The tears came rushing down his face as he clutched the frame tightly.

It was a portrait in a beautifully carved frame. It was a poitrait of him and his wife. You were sitting the ground laughing as you patted the elk's head. While Thranduil sat beside you with his head on your stomach to hear if his son were moving. His flower crown already moved from it's position and sat on his brow. It was a beautifully picture. With the sun rays lightened up your fair feature. With all the flowers surrounding you. It made a bitter sweet feeling rise in his heart. 

He missed you.

He missed you so much.

The door behind him creaked opened. The light of the lantern poured down into the dimly lit room. Legolas peered inside the room.

He saw the hunched and slightly shaking figured of his father. He wondered why his father always seemed off when it was a day after his birth celebration. The time around this date, his father's attitude will be off and he became distant.

"Adar?" He called out. The shaking tremor of his father instantly died down.

"Yes Las-nin?" He used the nickname you wished to call Legolas with.

"Las...las.." you mumbled.

Thranduil watched you with confusion.

"Galas? What about it Mellamin?"

"Laeg..laeg galas. Ah...hah! Legolas!" 

"Legolas? Do you want to name him that?"

"Yes! Then I can call my Las-nin! My own little Las-nin! Isn't that cute?!"

"It is."

"Are you well Adar? You...you always been like this in this particullar date. Why?"

He was afraid to tell his son the truth and yet it can't be kept forever. His son have the right to know about his mother. 

" Come here Las-nin. I have something to tell you." Legolas slowly entered the room and sat beside his father.

He saw that his father was crying. The most stoic and cold elf was crying. His eyes were bloodshot and red, the faint track of fresh tears could be seen of his pale porcelain cheeks.

"Why are you crying Adar?" concern laced his voice. Then he noticed that his father was handing him something. It was an old portrait of a young couple with the woman bearing a child.

" That, was us. Your mother and me." The simple sentences shocked him. 

His father insisted on keeping tight lips about the death of his mother. He never knew how his mother look or how she died. It was eating him alive and yet he respected his father decision.

He trace the picture of you. That was the first time he ever saw his mother's picture. And Valar, you were beautiful. He notice that he looked like his mother even though he inherited most of his look from his father. You were the most beautiful elleth he ever seen. Far more beautiful than Galadriel or Arwen.

"This...is my mother?" he croaked. 

"Yes." Came the faint reply of his father.

"She died a day after your birth. It was the time of war. We was attacked. I had to go the front line. I left her behind in the palace. But the enemies attacked us from the inside. A traitor. Your mother tried to keep you safe with hiding you in the closet. The enemy caught her. " A lone tear fell.

"She was kept hostage in Gundabad. She still weak and fragile. She couldn't fend herself. " Suddenly a sob wretched out of his throat. 

"An ellon we met at the park that day gave me this." he gestured to the potrait. 

"In the funeral. He came to pay the last respect to the Queen. And he gave me the potrait that he secretly drew. He said he was intended to give it to me when you born but he couldn't make it for he went to war."

Suddenly his father stood from his chair and kissed Legolas in the head shakily. Lips trembled. 

"She loved you Legolas. She loved you more than life."

With that Thranduil left his son alone. A soft night breeze blew. As if caressing his cheeck slowly.

"And I love you Thranduil..." 


End file.
